


Bath house trip!

by LovableEmiko



Category: Samurai of Hyuga (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Gen, My timeline is also kinda wonky relating to the real story lol, Perverted Emiko - y'all know what that means, Was totally not birthed from anime hot springs cliches haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovableEmiko/pseuds/LovableEmiko
Summary: A fun trip to the bath house. Can you guess whose genius idea that was? “Behold! The Ken Raijingu-Ryū cannon ball!”





	Bath house trip!

A fun trip to the bath house.

Can you guess whose genius idea that was?

_“Behold! The Ken Raijingu-Ryū cannon ball!”_

_**SPLASH** _

I heard what sounded like an indignant scream come from the kid, before he went off lecturing Hatch on the proper etiquette of bath houses. Toshio put in his two cents too, making a good point of not getting us kicked out of said bath house.

The weather still hadn’t let up, making us the only occupants here currently. I was sure we were gonna get laughed at once we stepped foot inside, but surprisingly, the owner seemed content with settling for a dirty look instead - which Hatch received the full brunt of. He was the whole reason we were even in here (on a rainy day to boot) in the first place.On any other occasion, we wouldn’t have even bothered - I mean, who in their right mind would? But any excuse to lift the poor Jijinto’s native spirit, and get him off the subject of Momoko, was a good one.

…Which brought me here. Bathing in lukewarm water. …Alone. At least if Momoko were still here, it’d have been the two of us. Then again, all things considered…it was probably for the best that she wasn’t. I don’t think bathing together naked  would have helped lessen the sting of rejection, much. Or maybe it would have? At the very least, she’d have gotten something out of it.

But besides all that, where were all the wet muscled men?

“Having fun, Emiko!?” Hatch cried out cheerfully from the other side of the bath house, as if on cue. How you could possibly have ‘fun’ bathing in this downpour, was lost on me. Actually, scratch that. I could certainly think up of a ‘few’ ideas…but they were usually more fun in warmer, not-so-rainy conditions. But, hey. It was a step up from dunking my head in whatever dirty water lied on the bottom of Ume’s Ume’s basin, so I couldn’t complain.

And while on that idea of ‘fun,’ I hatched a plan. No pun intended.

”Not yet. But do you know what’d really be fun, Hatch?” I smiled widely, not that he could see it.”Is if I had a certain buddy of mine to keep me company.” Maybe having him not seeing me as a woman was finally about to pay off. I’d try it out on Toshio if given the chance, but I’d doubt he’d fall for it. Sure, he could be just as naive as the kid when it came to matters like these, but not that naive. Not where it counted, anyway. “Emiko…” I could hear the kid start to warn me in a low voice. …And I wasn’t wrong.”Anything for you, Buddy!” Hatch responded in a heartbeat, before proceeding to exit the bath. Hook, line, and sinker. “Hachirobei-kun.” I heard Toshio say sternly, but gently. No doubt putting a stop to my plans. Although, knowing the big hearted street thug that was Hatch - there was no ulterior motive. Me, however? Different story. Seeing wet glistening muscles–more, if I was lucky, would make this whole damn trip worth it.

Before anything more could be said, or done, a piercing scream from the kid stopped me dead cold.

It wasn’t at all like the scream I’d first heard when we entered the bathhouse.

Fear grabbed ahold of me and rattled me to the core. Who was it? Who could it be? Only two possibilities entered my mind; the shinsengumi, or worse–Jun. In a second I was on my feet and grabbing ahold of Jun’s katana I left perched on some nearby rocks. Modesty be damned–I wasn’t going to let the kid go through that again. Sprinting past a stunned owner to get to the other side of the bathhouse; I almost slid on the wet slippery floor with how fast I was going. Not a good thing, considering, I didn’t intend to split my skull in half before reaching my pint-sized employer. Luckily, I hadn’t managed to face-plant face first into the floor like I had expected.

My only saving grace, for what was to come.

Stumbling my way to the men’s entrance, I unsheathed my katana and readied my stance.

”Masashi! What’s–!”

“MY SCROLLS!!!”

His…What now?

The kid, now wearing his complimentary yukata, was bent over a set of scholarly scrolls that were now reduced to a soggy wet mess. No doubt, the martial artist’s cannon ball from earlier being the culprit. With tears pricking the corner of his eyes, Masashi sniffed mournfully while gathering the remaining scrolls that were still legible in his arms.

“Are you alright, Hashimoto-san?” Toshio asked softly, concern evident in his voice. Standing up from his previous meditative position,Tosh walked over to the kid, laying a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. All while wearing a yukata as well, unfortunately. Wasn’t too bad, though. Definitely was an upgrade from the loose rags he usually wore. I certainly wasn’t mad at the tiny fraction that remained open.

Hatch, to his credit, had the decency to look apologetic. He was also the only one currently still bathing. Why am I not surprised? I wouldn’t complain about the nice view, though. And that view was about to get a lot nicer, as Hatch waded through the water, the water riding dangerously low on his hips. He was probably gonna try to apologize and comfort the kid, just like Tosh was currently doing.

But dammit, If I couldn’t resist staying longer to get the full front view.

Luckily, thanks to the shugenja’s theatrics for his soggy scrolls, my own dramatic entrance seemed to have been overshadowed. With my child-sized employer safe from harm, and having had my fill of wet men for the day, now was the perfect opportunity to make a quiet retreat–-

**CLINK**

That would be next to impossible with Jun’s rusted-ass katana, shit.

“…Uh, hey.”

Three sets of equally surprised and confused eyes landed on me. Normally, I wouldn’t have minded having my naked body stared at; but even I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, under the silence and intensity of some of these stares. Mainly Hatch’s - who seemed to stare at me like puberty had hit me overnight. Couldn’t blame him though; in his case, I might as well have.

Wasn’t the sorta type to look away either, apparently - Tosh and the kid having proved as much*. (*which is to say the 2 looked away quickly! Just not Hatch lol) I still wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or insulted by that; but I was starting to worry about my good ol’ pal Hatch. His face was already about the shade of his red headband, and it didn’t seem like the water was far off from the looks of his nosebleed. I vaguely wondered if the bath house charged extra for things like that. Suffice to say, it looked like our muscled-bound friend was gonna pass out. If I had to take a guess, I would say this was probably the first time he’s ever seen a woman naked - in the flesh, anyway. I think some thanks would be in order for fulfilling the fantasy that Momoko’s changing room hadn’t quite satisfied.

But, oh well.That’s one way to cheer up a friend.

Didn’t stop me from admiring some more of his well-toned physique in the meantime, though.

“B-B-Baka! Have you no shame!” Thankfully, the kid broke the awkward silence so I didn’t have to.

“Barging into the men’s bath house like some peeping tom! I-It’s uncouth! Unrefined! Vulgar! A-And not to mention–” My small blushing charge continued to stammer on, seeming unable to continue.

Damn kid barged _in on me_   when _I_   was bathing, and he didn’t see **me** complaining about it. Where was that in his little tirade?

“And to mention, inappropriate considering your state of undress.”Tosh finished off for the kid, appearing by my side with a bath towel.”But understandable, given Hashimoto-san’s distress.” He calmly said, all the while respectfully avoiding eye contact. At this point, I had to question if my eyes were working right. Did I detect a hint of a blush on Tosh’s cheeks? Nah, couldn’t be. Our resident kondo might as well have been made of the same wood the emperor used to carved with, for all the emotion he showed. If I didn’t know any better, I’d almost say Toshio was uncomfortable. Or embarrassed. Either of the two.

That managed to placate the kid, somewhat. Still wasn’t enough to spare me the pointed glare he sent my way, though. I took the towel from Tosh and began wrapping it around my body; casting a weary glance in Hatch’s direction, who seemed -for the lack of a better word- in a daze.”E-Emiko…N-N-Naked…W-Woman samurai…” More disjointed words and gibberish sprouted from the stunned martial artist’s mouth that I couldn’t quite catch.

I just hoped that he’d recover from whatever shock he was in soon - and that it wouldn’t be half as awkward as I imagined it would be, when he did.

Throwing my hand over my shoulder in a half-assed wave, I began walking out - figuring I’d done enough damage for one day. If there was one positive thing to come out from this trip–

Is I’m willing to bet Momoko was the last thing on Hatch’s mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Perverted & protective Emiko to the rescue! Thanks for reading! This was my first ever fanfic! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
